The cold winds of betrayal
by LolCatzOne-Shots
Summary: I am Pebblestar, the former leader of SleetClan. I was murdered ruthlessly. Come with me, and I will show you how I died. One-shot.


It was late leaf-bare, the chilly winds blowing in hard and fast. SleetClan, which was used to the cold, was even freezing from the harsh leaf-bare. A large, dark gray tom with black paws and spots stood alone on a frosted hill. His icy blue eyes scanned the frozen landscape, looking for anything but the barren landscape.

"Pebblestar? What are you doing?" a white she-cat mewed, padding up beside Pebblestar. She shook out her long, snow-covered fur, her dark blue eyes gleaming.

"Do you think this leaf-bare will ever end, Snowfoot?" Pebblestar whispered, not turning to look at Snowfoot.

"I don't know." Snowfoot concluded, sitting down beside Pebblestar. "It's the longest leaf-bare SleetClan has been through."

Pebblestar sighed. "I'm afraid if it doesn't end soon, that cats will start to starve."

"It will end soon. Our ancestors will make sure of it." Snowfoot mewed, nuzzling Pebblestar's cheek. Turning away, Pebblestar got up.

"We need patrols organized." he mewed, changing the subject. "I want three hunting patrols, and make sure the borders have been marked."

Snowfoot's eyes widened in surprise. "That many patrols out? We don't have enough warriors!"

Pebblestar stopped, turning to his deputy. "Then make the time. I want a full fresh-kill pile." turning around, he started padding off.

"Where are you going?" Snowfoot yowled after him.

"I just need some time alone." growling, Pebblestar walked off, leaving Snowfoot.

Brushing through snow-covered ferns, Pebblestar climbed a hill, until he stood on the top. He got a great view of SleetClan's camp. Snowfoot had just entered camp, and leapt onto a rock. Warriors and apprentices crowded around her, waiting to be put on a patrol. Pirking his ears, he could barely hear their words through the storm.

"Iceheart, Splashpaw, and Whitefeather, you will be on a hunting patrol." Snowfoot mewed, speaking to a pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes, a small ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes, and a pure white she-cat with green eyes. She also called Boulderpaw, a fluffy dark gray tom with black spots and bright blue eyes, Icybreeze, a black tom with icy blue eyes, and Brightleaf, a ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes, on a border patrol.

Turning away from his camp, Pebblestar stood alone on the barren hillside. _I'm glad to have Snowfoot as my deputy. _He thought. _She's a loyal, hard worker, and a great mother. _Pebblestar could remember the day that Snowfoot had her kits. She bore him Boulderpaw, Splashpaw, and a gray tabby tom with blue eyes named Fishpaw. _They're fine apprentices. Boulderpaw and Splashpaw will be great warriors, while Fishpaw will be a great medicine cat._ Hearing a rustle in the undergrowth, Pebblestar jumped to his paws.

Four SunClan warriors emerged from the undergrowth. A dark gray tom with a black face and amber eyes, a dark gray-and-brown tom with green eyes, a lithe golden she-cat with blue eyes, and a light gray tom with blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The light gray tom sneered.

"I have rights to be on my borders, Ashnose." Pebblestar hissed to SunClan's deputy.

"That wasn't the question." the gray-and-brown tom growled.

The she-cat strode forward. "Is the great leader of SleetClan too afraid to answer questions?" She mewed mockingly.

"Or are you just a coward?" the dark gray tom challenged.

"What do you want, Ashnose, Marshclaw, Ambersky and Darkmask?" Pebblestar growled, looking each cat in turn.

Darkmask smiled evily. "We want to have some... fun."

Pebblestar narrowed his eyes. "What are your intentions?"

Ambersky bared her teeth. "Why should we tell you? You're not OUR leader."

"And you never will be." Marshclaw added.

"Guys, we're here to have some fun." Ashnose reminded them. Striding over to Pebblestar, he leapt on him, pinning him down. "Let's get started, shall we?" Ambersky, Marshclaw, and Darkmask laughed evily, padding over to Ashnose's side.

"W-What are you doing?" Pebblestar stammered.

"Is the great leader scared?" Ambersky mewed in mock indignation.

Darkmask purred. "He should be."

Marshclaw smirked. "You can see it in his eyes."

Ashnose laughed, sliding out his claws and putting a paw on his neck. Slashing it, he leapt off Pebblestar and walked back into their territory, followed closely by Darkmask, Ambersky, and Marshclaw.

_I hurt..._ Pebblestar thought, closing his eyes into blackness. He woke in a starlit clearing.

"Hello, Pebblestar." A silver tom strode out of the bushes, standing in front of him.

"S-Silverstar?" Pebblestar stared in shock at his former leader.

Dipping his head, he mewed, "Welcome to StarClan."

Pebblestar stared at Silverstar. "I'm... dead?" when Silverstar nodded, he slid to the ground, dazed.

Silverstar stood beside him. "Ashnose killed you. Look." he said, flicking his tail over to a pool. Padding over to it, he could see himself, lying on the ground. Boulderpaw, Icybreeze, and Brightleaf dashed over to my body. Boulderpaw wailed, Icybreeze pressing against his apprentices side.

I was given the honor of giving Snowfoot her last life. She seemed so delighted to see me, and I was delighted to see her. Snowstar later on revealed my murder to LeafClan, SunClan, and FogClan. Thrushstar, SunClan's leader, later on punished Ashnose, Ambersky, Marshclaw, and Darkmask by banishing them. The four rogues died from an attack on SunClan, taking Thrushstar with them. Mottlescar, who was made deputy when they were exiled, became Mottlestar, the peaceful leader of SunClan. Boulderpaw and Splashpaw became warriors soon after, being named Boulderclaw and Splashfoot. I gave Boulderclaw a life when he became Boulderstar as well, I guarantee he could see the pride in mine and Snowstar's eyes. Before Splashfoot died, she bore Dusknight, a brown-and-black tom with amber eyes, four kittens. Patchnose, who is a white she-cat with black and ginger splotches and blue eyes, Pebbledust, a small dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, Sparrowflight, a dark brown-and-gray tom with green eyes, and Bleaknight, and black she-cat with amber eyes. I was there to welcome Fishleap when he became a full medicine cat. Brindlefire, the gentle gray-and-ginger she-cat that was his mentor, had chosen a good name for him. The one thing that concerns me is Ashnose, Ambersky, Marshclaw, and Darkmask, who will roam in the Dark Forest until they fade.

Will they ever be let free from my death? That's a question that will never be answered.


End file.
